AIM KH Roleplay
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: a funny kh roleplay that me and my friend did cuz we were bored! sxk


doortolight57 (12:54:26 PM): nina:Sora walks into the seceret cave and looks at the drawings in it...

teddysback23 (12:54:33 PM): lisa:yay!

teddysback23 (12:54:57 PM): kairi is outside walking around and about to jump off a cliff

doortolight57 (12:55:12 PM): nina:(WHAT THE HELL!)

teddysback23 (12:55:20 PM): lisa:(just go on)

doortolight57 (12:55:26 PM): nina:(OK)

doortolight57 (12:55:58 PM): sora comes out and see's kairi and says "what the hell kairi nooo!"

teddysback23 (12:56:20 PM): kairi says "sorry sora, but i cant take your shit any longer"

doortolight57 (12:56:32 PM): nina:(hahahahahahahaha)

teddysback23 (12:56:40 PM):lisa: ()

doortolight57 (12:57:28 PM): sora:" what have i done wrong? is it the fact that i pick riku over you!" he said stareing at her.

doortolight57 (12:57:42 PM): nina:(lmao im makeing myself mad)

teddysback23 (12:57:43 PM): lisa:(ahahahahaha lmfao )

teddysback23 (12:58:10 PM): kairi "what the fuck? you like riku! you gay bastard!"

doortolight57 (12:59:07 PM): sora:"hahahahaha... kairi im only kidding! im not gay i sware!" he said walking cloer to her.

teddysback23 (12:59:22 PM):kairi: "oh i get it...

teddysback23 (12:59:29 PM): your fucking bisexual!"

doortolight57 (12:59:37 PM):nina: ( i was getting alittle made sorry had to change it..)

teddysback23 (1:00:25 PM): lisa:its k

doortolight57 (1:00:30 PM): "...yes..." sora said putting his head down faceing the floor.

doortolight57 (1:00:39 PM): nina:(lmfao rofl lol)

teddysback23 (1:01:22 PM): kairi:" well then..

teddysback23 (1:01:28 PM): kairi makes out with him

teddysback23 (1:01:32 PM): ME TOO!

doortolight57 (1:02:14 PM): nina:(what the hel lmao im dieing of laughter over here if you herd would think i was dyeing)

teddysback23 (1:02:30 PM): lisa:(same here im like cracking up)

teddysback23 (1:02:46 PM): kairi:"sora can we ever be together? "

doortolight57 (1:03:21 PM):sora: "riku guess what we have our fist lezbian on the island!" he said with joy

teddysback23 (1:03:52 PM):kari: "sora you bastard im bisexual not lezbo"

doortolight57 (1:04:06 PM):riku: "yes...HELLZ YEAH! I CAN DATE 2 PEOPLE AT ONCE!"

doortolight57 (1:04:31 PM):sora: "O SORRY RIKU SHES 'BISEXUAL'"

teddysback23 (1:04:34 PM): kairi:"sora that was just a test to see if your bi...im straight! ha!"

teddysback23 (1:04:51 PM):kari "but im still in luv with you you fucking asshole"

doortolight57 (1:05:11 PM):sora: " I LOVE YOU TO BABY!"

doortolight57 (1:05:19 PM):nina: (THIS IS SO WIERD)

teddysback23 (1:05:23 PM):lisa: (yeah)

doortolight57 (1:05:31 PM):nina: (but hilarious

teddysback23 (1:05:36 PM): kairi"umm ok but your bi you sick mutha fucka"

doortolight57 (1:06:29 PM):sora: " i can change.."

teddysback23 (1:06:47 PM): kari:"ya you better"

doortolight57 (1:07:27 PM): nina:(wanna try a real roleplay?)

teddysback23 (1:07:33 PM): Lisa:(sure)

doortolight57 (1:07:52 PM):sora: " lets go jump off the cliff together!"

teddysback23 (1:08:13 PM): kari:"ok" sora and kairi jump off the cliff together...

teddysback23 (1:08:23 PM): AND LAND ON A PILE OF PILLOWS

doortolight57 (1:08:36 PM): sora:"what the?1"

doortolight57 (1:08:41 PM)!

teddysback23 (1:08:53 PM): kairi:"damn it! i thought we'd die!"

doortolight57 (1:09:46 PM): sora:" i know!" " who the hell put pillows" "was it you , you damn editor!" walks towards us

doortolight57 (1:09:56 PM):nina: (o shit run!)

teddysback23 (1:10:04 PM):lisa: "shit nina we should get the hell outta here"

teddysback23 (1:10:18 PM):lisa: "nvm lets beat their asses!"

doortolight57 (1:10:27 PM):nina: "thats it oblivion!"

doortolight57 (1:10:41 PM):nina:o yeah i have oblivion what now sora!

teddysback23 (1:10:44 PM):lisa: "nina you arent the keyblade wielder im sorry to crushyour dreams"

doortolight57 (1:11:05 PM): nina:hey i have dreams let them be for now lmao

teddysback23 (1:11:17 PM): lisa:nice now back to the story!

doortolight57 (1:11:23 PM):nina: o ok

doortolight57 (1:11:28 PM): lisa:u go

teddysback23 (1:11:29 PM): lisa:"ill get my skateboard"

teddysback23 (1:11:46 PM): lisa:whacks kairi "see thats the power of a good sk8board"

doortolight57 (1:12:03 PM):nina: " im so bad ass...wait a second how the hell can you see us!"

teddysback23 (1:12:24 PM):lisa: "ya are yall psychic?"

teddysback23 (1:12:35 PM):Lisa: "well sora then i have a few bones to pick with you!"

doortolight57 (1:12:43 PM):nina: "lisa kill kairi and ill take sora so we can have to ourselves

doortolight57 (1:12:58 PM): nina:lol

teddysback23 (1:13:00 PM): lisa:"ok you go ahead nina we can kill him later"

teddysback23 (1:13:07 PM): lisa:"sora we

teddysback23 (1:13:11 PM): Lisa:oops typo

doortolight57 (1:13:12 PM): kairi: "noooooooooooooooo!"

teddysback23 (1:13:19 PM): Lisa:"hehe bitch!"

teddysback23 (1:13:35 PM): lisa:(nina we should post this somewhere)

doortolight57 (1:13:51 PM): nina:locks sora in a cage " what noe punk!"

doortolight57 (1:14:08 PM): nina:we should fanfiction .net!

teddysback23 (1:14:14 PM): lisa:yeah!

teddysback23 (1:14:21 PM): lisa:ppl mite kill us tho

doortolight57 (1:14:23 PM): nina:you know how?

teddysback23 (1:14:26 PM): lisa:yeah

doortolight57 (1:14:31 PM): nina:who cares

teddysback23 (1:14:44 PM): lisa:kk well ill post it but lets finish it!

doortolight57 (1:14:54 PM): kairi: "are yall done blabbering?"

teddysback23 (1:15:02 PM): lisa:"what oh yeah sorry!"

doortolight57 (1:15:03 PM):nina: "what did you say bitch!"

teddysback23 (1:15:16 PM): lisa:"now its time to kill you im sorry!"

teddysback23 (1:15:23 PM): lisa:"actually im not!"

teddysback23 (1:15:45 PM): lisa:sora sneaks away during all this

doortolight57 (1:15:49 PM): nina:  
"gets both of swords "mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

doortolight57 (1:16:07 PM): what the hell sora get back here!

teddysback23 (1:16:10 PM):lisa: "nina, we should kill them together!"

teddysback23 (1:16:20 PM): lisa:"that way the happy couple could die together!"

doortolight57 (1:16:47 PM): nina:yeah throws lisa one of the swords lets go!

teddysback23 (1:17:16 PM): Lisa:catches it "would yall like to do or say anything before we stab and push youoff the cliff?"

doortolight57 (1:17:24 PM): kairi & sora: what the hell did we do to you!

teddysback23 (1:17:54 PM): lisa:"well sora all you did was give her a handshake at the end of kh2! thats a starter right there!"

doortolight57 (1:18:02 PM): nina:"if sora wasnt gay and you with him this wouldnt be happening!

teddysback23 (1:18:14 PM): lisa:"yeah exactly!"

doortolight57 (1:18:29 PM): nina:hold on lisa lemme say somethin cough

teddysback23 (1:18:34 PM): lisa:k

doortolight57 (1:20:40 PM): nina:you only gave kairi a hug and you saw riku you got on your nees and started crying for the gay bastard i mean you could at least say kairi i love you but no a hug and then you go cry on your knees to riku that will scar me the rest of my life you gay idiotic bastard !" raises sword getting ready to slice them in half

teddysback23 (1:21:01 PM): lisa:"nina wait!"

doortolight57 (1:21:12 PM):nina: "ggrrrrrr what!"

teddysback23 (1:21:31 PM): lisa:"we should just throw them off the cliff!"

doortolight57 (1:21:49 PM): nina:but its got pillows at the bottom!"

teddysback23 (1:22:09 PM): lisa:"ok yeah your right lets kill them!"

doortolight57 (1:22:44 PM): kairi: how long will they keep rambleing about this?  
sora : im not sure lol

teddysback23 (1:23:12 PM): lisa:"shut the hell up!"

doortolight57 (1:23:46 PM): Sora: would you spare us if we got together and kissed right now?

teddysback23 (1:23:54 PM): lisa:"heck yeah!"

doortolight57 (1:25:12 PM): kairi: ok fine!sora sora come here! grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss

teddysback23 (1:25:23 PM): lisa:"yay!"

doortolight57 (1:25:25 PM): nina:(that felt wierd typeing that lol)

teddysback23 (1:25:30 PM): lisa:(yeah...)

doortolight57 (1:25:47 PM): sora: turns red

teddysback23 (1:25:56 PM): lisa:"well yall are free to go!"

doortolight57 (1:26:13 PM): nina:we should go kill riku just in case though

teddysback23 (1:26:30 PM): lisa:yep go to kill riku

teddysback23 (1:26:34 PM): lisa & nina:THE END!

well that was me and ninas first fanfic so i hoped yall enjoyed it! plz review!


End file.
